Haircut and Cinnamon
by Arianna4President
Summary: Katie is afraid of getting an haircut... but can someone make her change her mind? R


**Hey, everyone!**

**That's my second Big Time Rush fanfiction, so be clement!**

**So, I kind of have a thing for Katie/James, I don't know why, and I decided to write this fanfic. I hope you'll like it!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

It's never been easy, for Katie Knight, living in a house almost completely male and having only her mum as a point of reference.

Kendall was the best big brother ever, according to her (not that she's ever tell him, of course), but having Carlos, Logan and James live with them was a bit _too much_.

They've always been at her house in Minnesota as long as she could remember and even before.

When they were eight years old and Katie only four, they had the great idea to cut her hair with a pair of garden scissors: when Mrs. Knight found out, they quietly answered that now Katie was now their new little _brother_ to play with. The guys never forgot that reproach.

Katie was too little to remember it, but evidently her subconscious wasn't, because she was terrified to let someone cut her hair. Every time her mum took a pair of scissors she had the irrepressible impulse to run as far as she could. For years she's never been able to understand the terror that took possession of her or the sudden rush of adrenaline she felt every time someone mentioned the words _hair_ and _cut_. But when they told her, years later, she put such a prank to the guys that they never forgot. Ah, revenge is sweet.

She was almost sixteen now, and she still didn't get rid of that fear, but she didn't care as long as her mum was convinced that long hair made her look cuter.

" Hey, honey, I'm back home! " Mrs. Knight greeted her, closing the door of the apartment 2J.

" Hey, mum " Katie answered, without even lifting her head from the magazine she was reading.

" I was in the waiting room at the doctor's and I started reading this magazine. I found out an amazing picture of a girl with short hair, and I thought you'd be _lovely_ with that haircut! "

This time Katie lifted her head from the magazine " Excuse me? " she asked.

" There, look " Mrs. Knight showed her a picture on the magazine " It's time you cut your hair, it's getting too long, sweetie! And having short hair is the fashion of the moment! "

" Ah, let me think about it… " Katie pressed one of her finger on her chin, pretending to think " Let me see… _no_! "

" Katie, _please_, be reasonable: your hair almost touch your butt now! "

" Well, maybe I like it that way! "

" Or maybe you're too scared to let someone cut it! "

" I don't want an haircut, mum! " she said, getting up from the couch.

" I don't care if you don't, you're still underage, and I'm gonna decide for you! " answered Mrs. Knight, taking a pair of scissors.

Katie went pale " Please, if someone has to cut it, not you "

" Why not? " her mum looked kinda offended.

" Maybe because you can't cut hair straight? " answered the girl, sarcastic.

" All right, then " said Mrs. Knight, nodding " We need a specialist "

* * *

" Here I am " smiled James, taking his lucky comb from the pocket " Katie Knight, you're gonna have the best haircut of your life! "

" I don't know if I can trust you " answered Katie " _You_ are one of the ones who made me _scared_ of haircuts! "

" Trust or not, there's nothing you can do, since you're chained to the chair " smiled the twenty years old boy.

" Yeah, was _that_ necessary? "

" Your mum told me things could have gotten a bit out of hand after she left, so I made sure you couldn't run away "

" Great " muttered Katie.

" Well, let's start! I'm great _coiffeur_, so you don't have to worry " James smiled, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Being home alone with the guy she always denied she had a crush on was a bit awkward. Sure, they have been alone many times before, but she was little and didn't think about boys that much. But now that she was sixteen…

James was going to start cutting her hair, when he remembered something " Oh, I forgot to put a blindfold on you! "

" Why a blindfold? " asked Katie.

" Eye doesn't see, heart doesn't hurt, right? "

Katie nodded lightly while he put the blindfold on her eyes.

James started slowly cutting her hair, humming a song of the band, totally relaxed. Katie, on the other hand, couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.

Weirdly, it wasn't for the haircut. She wasn't even thinking about it. It was because of James. She could feel him in every sense: his breath, his scent, the light noise the made when he moved, the feeling of his hands on her hair.

" Are you all right? " he asked after a while, worried about the fact she hasn't been talking.

She just nodded, holding her breath. Then she decided to relax and she mentally slapped herself: she was acting _ridiculous_. It was just James, for Heaven's sake! She promised herself not to act like a teenager in love anymore.

But all her good intentions vanished as James spoke again.

" Finished! " he exclaimed, satisfied " Wait, what's this perfume? "

" Oh, it's cinnamon. My mum was making cinnamon cookies before leaving " Katie shrugged.

" You perfume of cinnamon " said James, without thinking, and mentally slapping himself a second after.

" What? I do not " answered Katie, the blindfold still on her eyes.

" Yes, you do. Not much, but… " he got closer to her face and breathed, making her freeze " … there's a shade of cinnamon in your hair "

The stayed in that position for a few seconds, the blindfold on her eyes and his hand in her hair, until James moved closer to her, making their lips touch.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss, a simple meeting of lips that lasted a few seconds.

Katie was still frozen when the broke apart, but she managed to take the blindfold off.

James smiled at her " Call me if you need a new haircut " he said, closing the door behind him.

She just sat there, looking at herself in the mirror, fully satisfied and with a stupid grin on her face.

* * *

**There it is... review people, revieeeeeeew... XD**


End file.
